This invention relates to a garment and more particularly to a garment suitable for use in a hospital or nursing home.
Hospital gowns have been designed to facilitate the convenient placement on a patient. Ordinarily, the hospital gowns are wrapped around the front of the person and are tied together at the back. The lower back portion of the gowns ordinarily do not join and leaves the person's buttock area exposed. Further, the gowns ordinarily do not cover the person's genital area especially when the person is reclining or sitting in a wheelchair or the like.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved garment especially adapted for use in a hospital or nursing home.
A further object of the invention is to provide a garment which is easily placed on a patient whether the patient is reclining in bed or sitting in a wheelchair or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a garment having a modesty panel provided thereon which covers the patient's genital area.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a garment including a modesty panel which automatically falls downwardly from the garment to cover a person's genital area.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.